Enrique's Mess Up
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: For Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it. After an argument with Oliver, Enrique decides to try and make a new best friend. Of course, he ends up going back to Oliver...but with Oliver forgive him after what he said? YAOI Enrique/Oliver hinted Robert/Johnny


This one-shot was requested by **Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it**. I havent tried anything with the Majestic's before, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Oh yea, and Emma chan, this was really fun to write, even if it isnt my best work. Thanks for the request!

Pyro chan

**- - - - - - - - - - **

"Enrique!! What in the hell do you think your doing?!" The blonde Italian jumped a bit, then turned and looked up at Johnny, who was glaring at him from the doorway of his bedroom.

"What does it look like im doing?" He grumbled, causing a slight twitch to appear on Johnny's left eye.

"Don't play stupid with me, you idiot. If you want to eat in bed and destroy someone's room, go to your own house, or suck it up and apologize to Oliver." The Scott snapped, making Enrique scowl.

"I am not apologizing to that loser! You're my new best friend now, so you should just, ahh!! Johnny, let go!! No, I don't wanna leave! This is unfair, oww!! WATCH THE HAIR, MACGREGOR!!" The disgruntled boy yelled as his 'new best friend' grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him out of his mansion in a huff of anger.

"Ill tell Robert about this!!" Enrique yelled as the gates were slammed in his face. He sighed, then perked up a bit. "Thats right, I can still go to Roberts place to hang out." He said, though his slightly disappointed tone gave away that he wasn't thrilled to go to the Germans home.

- - - - - - - - - -

At Roberts the next day

- - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing here, Enrique?" Robert asked as Enrique let out a slight laugh.

"I just decided to come hang out, ya know? We're friends, right?" He said as Robert frowned.

"I suppose, though it is a surprise that your not with Oliver." He raised a purple eyebrow at the wince that went through the blonde. "Dare I ask what it is you have done this time?" He asked, slightly sarcastic, as Enrique huffed and flopped down in a chair.

"It was all Oliver's fault. I was staying at his place, and he had to go to his stupid restaurant. I got bored and decided to invite a few people over, he totally went ballistic on me!" He said, throwing his arms up for emphases.

Robert snorted, obviously not impressed. "In another words, you got jealous because your boyfriend was off working, and decided to ruin his house?" He said, and Enrique turned pink.

"Robert!! Hes not my boyfriend!" He said, indignantly, causing Robert to sigh.

"How many were a few people?" He demanded as Enrique scratched at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just a hundred or two, it was just a small get together..."

"And what was the first thing that Oliver saw when he came back home?" Robert demanded again.

"Umm, probably the Zebra that one of the guest brought..."

"Enrique..." Enrique blinked innocently at the exasperated tone. "Get out." His innocent face fell, replaced by a scowl.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few days later

- - - - - - - - - -

"I apologize , Master Enrique, but I have strict orders from Master Oliver that you are not allowed on the premisses." Enrique gapped in disbelieve at the butler that bowed, then turned and left from the gates that were shut firmly.

"I cant even come to the front door?! Oh come on, man, I really need to talk with Oliver!!" He wailed, but the doors to the mansion were closed firmly and mercilessly. He groaned and flopped down to sit at the gates. "Be that way, Oliver, but Im not going until I get to talk with you!" He growled, then let out a groan when thunder was heard and it begin to rain.

- - - - - - - - - -

Oliver looked out one of the windows in his room in disbelief as his _former _best friend sat curled up at the gates of his home in the raging storm. _'That fool, what on earth is he thinking?! Hes going to catch his death out there! No, I cant give in. Not after what he said...'_

_- - - - - _

Flashback to after the party

- - - - -

"_Enrique I cant believe you! This place is a mess! You know my parents are going to be home in a week, what were you thinking?! Throwing a party?!" Oliver practically screeched as Enrique gave a lazy care free grin._

"_No worries, buddy! Ill hire people to get this place cleaned up, no problem." He said as Oliver glowered up at him._

"_It IS problem! You promised last time that you wouldn't throw a party here or invite people like that over unless I said that it was ok!" The green haired french boy yelled as Enrique scowled._

"_It wasn't that many people, Oliver! Your being lame! I swear, your such a wimp!" Enrique snapped as Oliver looked at him, disbelief and anger clouding his face._

"_Not that many people? Enrique, there were at _least_ three hundred people here! This place is ruined! There are priceless items that my parents have that are either broken or stolen! You cant replace them! Im not being lame-!"_

"_Then what are you being? I thought you were my best friend, Oliver! If I knew that you were such a girl about everything, I never would have befriended you in the first place!" The blonde Italian yelled, making Oliver's eyes widen in disbelief and hurt as his so called best friend marched out of his house in a huff._

- - - - -

End Flashback

- - - - -

Oliver winced as the last words that the Italian boy had said echoed through his mind. '_Still...I cant let him stay out there...stupid Enrique!' _He inwardly fummed, then sighed as he turned and went to find one of the servants.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Huh?" Enrique sniffled as the gates opened and the rain stopped falling on him. He looked up hopefully only to see one of the servants standing over him with a smile and umbrella. '_I wish Oliver would have came himself to get me...' _He thought glumly as he stood and followed the servant into the mansion.

"Where's Oliver?" He asked as the servant sighed.

"Im sorry, but im not allowed to tell you where the master is. As soon as the storm lets up, he has a car ready for you,"

"No way! Im not leaving until I get to talk to him!" He glowered as the servant winced a bit.

"Im sorry, Master Enrique, but it's the masters orders." He said, then bowed and disappeared as a older, kind servant stepped out with a towel and ushered him to one of the guest rooms.

- - - - - - - - - -

A week later

- - - - - - - - - -

"Stupid Oliver...achoo!!" Enrique grumbled to himself as he blew his nose again.

"We have arrived, young Master." His driver said as he stepped out, not waiting for the man to open the door. He practically glowered up at the restaurant, though his red runny nose and watery eyes dampened the effect.

"Oliver!" He stepped into the restaurant, not bothering to see if the door closed or not. The Green haired french chief looked up startled, nearly dropping the dish he was serving a young couple.

"You! What do you want?" He demanded as security stepped in, waiting for the signal.

"I've been trying to find you for a freakin' week now, you idiot! Come on! Achoo!! Dammit..." He grumbled as he sneezed, then grabbed his ruffled friend by the arm and drug him to the back and out behind the store for some privacy.

"What do you want?" Oliver demanded, his arms crossed and purple eyes blazing.

"I want to apologize." Enrique muttered as Oliver frowned at him, his eyes flashing in hurt.

"Your sick and running a fever-"

"Thats your fault."

"It is not! You're the one who made me kick you out! What did you expect me to do, let you waltz back in after you said those things to me? We are no longer friends, Enrique. I would appreciate it if you would,"

"See! Your doing it again! Your acting like a girl! You wont even hear me out!" He yelled, then winced when he saw the purple eyes of the smaller bow flash with anger and hurt. "No, Oliver, wait, I,Im sorry. Your not acting like a girl, a,and even if you are, I still see you as my best friend! Please forgive me! Your not lame or a wimp or a girl." He said as he looked down, then sneezed again, and made a face as he looked at his hands. He then blinked and looked up when an expensive white and green handkerchief was placed in his hands. He looked up, hopeful at Oliver, and sighed when all he caught was the boy slipping back into the restaurant, the door closing behind him.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few Days later

- - - - - - - - - -

"Master Enrique, you have a visitor." Enrique looked sulkily up at his butler who was standing at his doorway.

"Tell them to go away. I told you im not seeing anyone today,"

"Or yesterday, either. I tried to come then, but they wouldnt let me past the gates." Enrique's head shot up from where he was moping on his bed at the soft french accented voice.

"Oliver...?" He said as the butler bowed and left with a small smile of amusement and let the greenette step into the room. Enrique watched as he did, shuffling a bit in hesitation and embarrassment.

"Umm...hey...Enrique...I, err..." He shifted, then took a deep breath. "Im really sorry about the other day, I mean, about leaving you in the alleyway like that, a,and for leaving you out in the storm and for acting like a girl after the party...I...I want to be friends again..." He said, his courage leaving him as he looked down sheepishly.

Enrique looked at Oliver with a blank face for a whole minute. "I,I understand if you don't want to...I'll go now..." the french boy muttered, his voice cracking a bit as he turned. Enrique, realizing what was happening, shot up from his bed and literally tackled the boy in a hug.

"Ollie!! Don't leave!! I wanna be friends too! And Im the one thats sorry, huh?" he blinked at the flash of a camera and both boys looked up in disbelief.

"R,Robert? Johnny?! What are you two..!!" Oliver stuttered out, then turned red when he realized the position that himself and Enrique were in, and that Johnny had gotten it on camera.

"Well, we came to help you two out if you needed it, since Enrique's such an idiot, but he seems to be doing alright by himself." Johnny said, smug amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Lets go, Jonathan, we have already intruded enough." Robert said sternly as Johnny scowled.

"Oh come on Robert...eh..?!" He then turned a pink color when Robert grabbed his hand and drug him off.

"Err...Enrique...do you think...you could...umm...get off...?" Oliver stuttered, his face red with embarrassment. Enrique looked down at him, and couldn't help but grin at the adorable look.

"Nah, Im comfortable." He said as Oliver scowled.

"Enrique..!"

"Fine, on one condition." He said, and sniffled a bit. Oliver looked at him, his purple eyes wide and innocent. "Never leave me out in a storm like that again. Being sick sucks." He said as Oliver's face brightened and as Enrique stood, he threw himself onto the boy in a hug, making him stumble a bit but laugh.

"I promise, Enrique! I promise, ill never do it again!" He said as he pulled back and beamed up at Enrique, who grinned and bent down, kissing the boys nose.

"...!!" Oliver looked up at Enrique in disbelief, his face cherry red. Enrique laughed and pulled Oliver into a hug.

"I didn't realize how much you mean to me, Ollie...I was really lonely without you around...man, I sound like such a girl..." He grumbled, a slight blush on his face as Oliver giggled and pulled back, then jumped up and placed a kiss on the boys cheek.

"Its alright, Enrique, even if you act like a girl, I still like you." He said as Enrique grinned down at him and bent down, kissing the greenette thoroughly. He pulled back, panting slightly and looked at the flustered boy, then grinned.

"Come on, we owe Robert and Johnny a bit of payback, don't you agree?" He asked as Oliver smiled and nodded. Enrique slipped his arm his new boyfriend and best friend, and they made their way out of the room, both glowing with happiness.

- - - - - - - - - -

I tried to keep the characters, you know, in character, but it was sort of hard.

I love Enrique, but I imagine him to be a prideful idiot at times, and in certain situations. A bit spoiled, too, because, well, I really think that he is. XDD But I still love him, and I think that him and Oliver make a cute couple.

This most certainly wasn't my best work, but it wasn't THAT bad, I don't guess...was it? Review and tell me what you think, please!

Later!

Pyro chan


End file.
